Los Merodeadores
by lucia cullen hale
Summary: Los Merodeadores fueron los reyes Hogwarts, hermosos, hábiles, sexy s, gamberros.. una leyenda!¿Y que mejor que mejor forma de conocerla que contada por ellos mismos? Epoca de los Merodeadores
1. Chapter 1

**2 de Septiembre. 7:30hs am. Castillo de Hogwarts, Gran Salón.**

Los desayunos del primer día de clases en Hogwarts eran por lo general algo agitados. Los chicos de todas las casas aun se movían de una mesa a otra intentando saludar a todos sus amigos, y ponerse al día después de no haberse visto durante los últimos tres meses. Los niños de primero todavía maravillados intentaban acomodarse a su nuevo hogar. Los profesores intentaban abrirse paso entre los alumnos para entregarles sus horarios, y algunos chicos salían corriendo desayuno en mano al verlos. Era lo común en un primer día después de todo.

Este sin embargo, se saldría un poco de lo normal. Si uno observaba el Gran comedor podía ver a cuatro chicos, sentados a la cabecera de la mesa de Gryffindor, pero con las miradas fijas en la mesa de verde y plata. El más pequeño de todos, un poco relleno, con pequeños ojos marrones escudriñaba todo algo nervioso. A su lado un chico con gafas, ojos color avellana, y revuelto pelo negro sonreía con diversión, había algo en el que gritaba rebeldía a quien quisiese escucharlo. Inmediatamente al lado, como si fuese imposible que estuviese en otro lugar que no fuera ese se encontraba un increíble moreno de ojos azules, a la expectativa, olisqueaba el aire como si pudiese sentir el aroma inconfundible de una travesura que prometía ser épica rondando por allí.

¡Canuto! ¡Deja de ser tan obvio!- lo regaño en un susurro el otro chico a su lado. Un joven de piel clara, grandes ojos del color de la miel y cabellos dorados. Quien lo viera a simple vista diría que tenia cara de "no eh roto un plato en mi vida", resultaba difícil imaginar los torrentes animales que se mecían debajo de esa tersa piel. ¿Alguien ha oído alguna vez esa frase de "las apariencias engañan"? Pues Sirius la leyó una vez de un libro de estudios muggles hace unos cuantos años y en esa ocasión menciono como al pasar que parecía echa para el.

Yo no soy obvio Lupin!- protesto en igual tono el chico mandándole una mirada fulminante, que se diluyo enseguida en una sonrisa.- ¡Lo que pasa es que tu me conoces demasiado bien..!

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera sonrojado, mínimo, ante esas palabras. No por ellas en si, sino porque si había algo que Black sabia hacer a la perfección, aunque a veces no fuera conciente de ello, era convertir todo en una insinuación, en un juego de seducción. Suponía que era una forma de llevarlo todo al campo donde mejor se manejaba. No que a él dicho jugueteo constante no le afectara… Pero con los años había tenido dos opciones, o aprender a controlarse, o entrar en el libro de los Récords Guinness por ser única persona en el mundo que pasaba más tiempo sonrojado que con su color habitual.

¡Ya cállate y come!- respondió pasándole una tostada, mientras controlaba el pergamino que mantenía por debajo de la mesa por ultima vez.

Lo que quieras..- concede el.. Otra vez ese tono.. _A mi, cómeme a mi._

¿Todo listo?- pregunta en vez de decir eso que realmente quiere. Los 3 chicos asienten.- ¿Que esperamos entonces?- y esa sonrisa traviesa aflora en su cara, esa que promete diversión, la favorita del can.

Sirius y James hacen una extraña floritura con sus varitas t se oye una explosión un par de pisos mas arriba, los profesores salen enseguida hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido, pero es solo eso, un ruido que les sirve de distracción. En cuanto los profesores salen, Remus comienza a recitar un complicado hechizo, y Peter se apresura a quemar el pergamino donde estaba escrito para no dejar pruebas y trabar la puerta del comedor.

Para cuando los profesores consiguen entrar de nuevo el lugar es un caos, todos están parados sobre sus asientos intentando ver algo en la mesa de Slytherin. Algunos alumnos comenzaron a hacer un molesto corito dirigidos por Sirius Black parado en la mesa y agitando su varita simulando que dirige una orquesta. Se dirigen abriéndose paso a base de amenazas de castigo hasta la mesa, y más de un profesor tiene que respirar profundamente y contar hasta 20 para que no se les dibuje una sonrisa en el rostro.

En la cabecera de la mesa de Slytherin están sentados como siempre Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape. Solo que hay una ligera diferencia en sus aspectos normales. Lucius Malfoy de echo luce un vestido de volados color rosa chicle, su largo pelo rubio siempre sujeto en un serio lazo ahora cae sobre su rostro en trabajados rizos sostenidos por 2 pequeños broches con forma de ositos, tiene pestañas postizas y para completar el ridículo cuadro sostiene una enorme paleta a juego con el color de su vestido. Severus a su lado no esta mucho mejor, lleva un corto vestido de color amarillo patito, una coleta de la cabeza y un tupido flequillo que le tapa la mitad de la cara, los labios pintados de un furioso carmín y como para acompañar a su amigo en el papelón un gran oso de peluche sentado en su regazo. Ambos sospechosamente quietos y callados, hechizados de seguro, y con un cartel brillando sobre sus cabezas en el que se puede leer claramente aunque las letras bailen "Las nenas de papa".

¡Pettigrew, Potter, Black, Lupin! ¡A mi despacho ya mismo!- fue el grito que se escucho por sobre el sonido de las risas de todo el salón proveniente de la Profesora Mc Gonagall.

Pero profesora nosotros no..- intento negar James poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno, que igual no convencía a nadie, le faltaba mucho para llegar al nivel de Remus.

Ni se moleste con excusas señor Potter.- gruño la mujer frenando en seco la siguiente disculpa de Sirius.- ¡A mi despacho! ¡Ahora!

**2 de Septiembre. 8hs am. Despacho de Mc Gonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor.**

De todos modos no era como si fuese algo nuevo pensaban los 4 chicos una vez el despacho, si Hogwarts era su hogar, el despacho de Mc Gonagall bien podía considerarse como su segunda casa.. Aunque si paraban a pensarlo mas detenidamente el de Dumbledore, y la enfermería le hacían competencia.

¡¿Muy bien quien fue esta vez?- pregunto molesta la mujer.

Yo profesora.- esa afirmación tal vez hubiese resultado mas creíble si no fuese porque la pronunciaron los 4 al mismo tiempo con idéntica convicción.

¡Arg! ¡Son imposibles!- se desespero la mujer llevándose la mano a las sienes y masajeándoselas suavemente, se sentó detrás del escritorio.- Castigados.- sentencio, tal vez esa palabra tendría mas peso si no la escucharan casi tanto como los buenos días.. Alguna vez deberían ponerse a pensar en ello.. _Tal podrían usar "condenados", o algo con mas peso _piensa Sirius mientras se entretiene intentado hacerle cosquillas a Remus por debajo de la tunica para que se ria.- Esta noche, Sala de Trofeos, los limpiaran, pulirán y sacaran brillo a todos, ¡Uno por uno! ¡Y sin magia!

¡Creo que este año su genio empeoro aun mas si eso era posible!- se quejo Peter ya saliendo.

Yo creo que deberíamos buscar la forma de juntarla con Dumbledore.. Tal vez una alegría es lo que le hace falta..- se burlo James en voz baja.

¡James!- le reprocho Remus haciendo que se callara, lo ultimo que les faltaba era que les oyera y les diera otro castigo mas para ese día.

¿Estas un poco gruñón Lunático no crees?.. Tal vez a ti también te haga falta una alegría..- susurra Sirius en su oído para que solo el pueda oírlo.- Yo por mi parte creo que podríamos hacer cosas muchos mas interesantes sin magia que limpiar trofeos…

_Concéntrate Remus.. Concéntrate.. No se vería nada bien que le saltaras encima en medio de un corredor.. Y tan poco haría bien a tu autoestima que eso le provoque un paro cardiaco.. _

¿Como mirarte al espejo Sirius?- retruca el lobo, una vez mas mordiéndose las palabras que en realidad le gustaría decir. Sirius sonríe sin percatarse de ello, Remus siempre le da pelea, y eso le encanta.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 de Septiembre. 22hs pm. Castillo de Hogwarts, Gran Salón. **

¡Este año nuestro querido colegio tendrá varias actividades extracurriculares, concursos, y fiestas temáticas!- el gran salón bullía en emocionados murmullos tras la noticia.- ¡Queremos propiciar un clima de alegría que contraste con el afuera y propiciar la unión de las casas!- o darnos una oportunidad para mortificar Slytherins acoto en voz baja James secundado por las sonrisas cómplices de 3 Gryffindors.- El primer evento será en 3 semanas, para festejar el comienzo del otoño. Será un concurso de canto y podrán inscribirse solo solistas, bailarines y coristas para acompañar.

Señor..-interrumpió Sirius.

Y no señor Black...- interrumpió el anciano de barba plateada.- El señor Potter y usted no cuentan como una sola persona aunque se empeñen en decir que fueron siameses separados al nacer..

**2 de septiembre. 11:59hs pm. Castillo de Hogwarts, Salón de los Trofeos. **

¿Saben una cosa?- pregunto de pronto Remus.- Yo creo que hay que verle el lado positivo a esto.

Los restantes tres chicos lo miraron incrédulos. Estaban muriéndose del aburrimiento sentados en el piso de ese enorme Salón, buena parte de los trofeos ya estaba reluciente pero aun faltaba prácticamente la mitad. Ya tenían las manos agarrotadas de tanto pulir, y frotar bronce, plata y oro. Sus estómagos rugían porque se habían saltado la cena en un vano intento por terminar antes y así poder hacer los deberes para Mc Gonagall y no acumular un nuevo castigo, pero obviamente no había funcionado ya que se habían aburrido a la media hora de empezar y habían empezado una pelea de "lo que sea que traían esas cubetas del demonio" palabras de Sirius asique habían tenido que a demás limpiar todo el salón.

¡Ya lo creo!- exclamo entonces Sirius dándose un golpe en la frente como si recién terminara de entender algo muy obvio.- ¡Si no conseguimos entrar a la academia de Aurores cuando acabemos la escuela de seguro van a contratarnos para hacer de limpieza en el cuartel al menos!

¡Serás tonto Canuto!- lo reprendió con una sonrisa divertido.- Me refería a que ahora tenemos tiempo de sobra para hablar...

Claro.. ¡Eso es genial hombre!- esta vez la burla provino de James.- ¡Sabes que estaba empezando a envidiar esas charlas de chicas! ¡Hace días que quería preguntarte que crema usas para tener así de suave la piel! - su voz imitaba esos gritos histéricos que daban las niñas de su curso para hablar cuando se reunían en pequeñas rondas en la sala común, y si no fuera porque la burla iba dirigida a el Remus se hubiera echado a reír como lo estaban haciendo los otros 2 por la excelente imitación.- ¡Oh tienes que decírmelo! ¡Porque yo me siento una sucia! ¿Dime Lunático, a ti como te gusta?..- tal vez algunos pensarían que era una exageración... pero no el, ¡Merlín! Las chicas de su curso tenían solo 2 temas de conversación, estética y chicos/sexo. Eran bastante básicas a decir verdad...

Entonces supongo que no les interesa oír que durante las vacaciones invente un par de hechizos nuevos...- dejo caer como al pasar. A los 3 segundos los 3 chicos estaban sentados frente a el con sonrisas radiantes.- Eso creí.- sonrío divertido.- Bien, invente un hechizo no verbal que hace que si piensas el nombre del otro puedas hablar en su mente… creo que será útil para cuando estén presentes los profesores o los Slytherins...

¡Eso es genial!- exclamo entusiasmado Peter, era algo torpe y siempre terminaban pillándolo de alguna manera. Tal vez eso lo ayudara un poco.

También invente un que hace que las raíces de los árboles te sostengan...- entonces Sirius y James sonríen entusiasmados, ya se les ocurre en quien usarlo.- Y, si la persona intenta revertir el hechizo con cualquier palabra que no sea la correcta solo lograra que las raíces lo estrangulen cada vez mas hasta dejarlo enterrado...

¡Yo quiero estrenar ese!- canto James feliz como niño con juguete nuevo.

La verdad era que la mayoría del colegio pensaba que Remus era un "niño bueno". el pelidorado tenia ese aspecto, con sus grandes y en apariencia inocentes ojos miel, no era alguien que estuviese buscando pelea o contestando a todos como Sirius y James, era uno de los mejores alumnos del colegio, sobresaliente en todas las materias, y tenia esa apariencia que lo hacia ver como un santo. Era uno de esos chicos que al verlo cualquier madre desearía como novio para su hijas. La mayoría de la gente creía que soportaba al resto de Los Merodeadores porque se habían convertido en sus amigos con el tiempo, que los cubría porque era demasiado bueno.

¡Fregoteo!- exclamo el licano finalmente levantándose del suelo y sacando su varita de la túnica dejando a todos alucinados.

¿¡Pero que!- se indigno Sirius reparando entonces en que mientras ellos limpiaban todo el resto de los trofeos Remus había pasado las 2 ultimas horas jugando con el primero.- ¿¡Como carajos conseguiste la varita!- se enfado.- ¡Y mas importante aun! ¿¡Porque no hiciste esto antes de que se nos ampollaran las manos!

Conseguí otra en el verano Canuto... creí que podría servirnos una varita que no estuviera registrada a nombre de ninguno de nosotros...- sonríe hacia el ojiazul obviando la mirada fulminante que este le dirige.- Me apetecía verlos trabajar un rato... ¿No va hacerles daño saben?

¡Pero si siempre trabajamos!- volvió a quejarse el perro.

El sexo no cuenta como trabajo Canuto.- respondió simplemente.- Tampoco el Quidditch.- interrumpió al ver que se disponía a hablar nuevamente, haciéndolo enfurruñar.

¿Sabes que nos la cobraremos no Lupin?- se dirigió a la puerta escuchando la amenaza tangible en la voz de su amigo, claro que lo sabia, eso era lo divertido.

No te tengo miedo cachorro..- pincho saliendo por la puerta. Pero a ultimo momento se giro para hablarle al chico de gafas que lo miraba aun incrédulo sin pronunciar palabra.- Por cierto Cornamenta, tengo la piel así de suave por genética. Y me gusta fuerte.. Duro..

Los 3 chicos dentro del salón se quedaron alucinados mirando al ojimiel que se alejo tarareando una pegadiza canción y jugueteando con la varita entre los dedos como si nada.

La realidad distaba un poco de eso... en realidad distaba mucho de eso. El aspecto de niño bueno de Remus solo era eso, su aspecto. Pero debajo de esa tierna e inocente fachada de oveja se escondía un lobo feroz listo para atacar, por irónico que eso pudiese resultar. La verdad era que Remus no los cubría como pensaba la mayoría, solía ser quien ideaba los hechizos que permitían llevar a cabo las bromas que siempre gastaban, y a veces también ayudaba a James y Sirius a idearlas. No soportaba a Los Merodeadores porque se habían convertido en sus amigos, el era parte única y central del grupo al igual que cada uno de ellos, ellos no se habían convertido en sus amigos, los cuatro se habían declarado hermanos casi desde el primer momento. Y Remus no era mas, ni menos que ninguno de ellos, era simplemente parte de ellos. Si escucharon bien, no parte del grupo, parte de ellos. Porque Los Merodeadores eran uno solo, porque cada uno tenia lo que al otro le faltaba, porque cada uno hacia a la esencia del otro, porque si un día eras un Merodeador siempre serias un Merodeador.


	3. Chapter 3

4 de Septiembre. 7hs pm. Castillo de Hogwarts, Salón comedor.

¿Remus podrías prestarme el libro del que me hablaste ayer?- pregunto la pelirroja a su mejor amigo que estaba desayunando a su lado.

Aja..- respondió sin mirarla, la chica dirigió la mirada hacia donde él la tenia perdida encontrándose como había imaginado con el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela, un musculoso moreno de ojos azules, sonrisa salvaje.. En fin Sirius Black, acompañado por los restantes 2 Merodeadores y puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Sabes Remus creo que deberíamos tener un hijo, que te parece si nos acostamos hoy en la noche? ¡Creo que en verdad lo pasaríamos genial!- pregunto entonces.

Si, claro Lily.- volvió a responder automáticamente su amigo.

Tres, dos, uno..- susurro la pelirroja esperando a que su amigo al fin reaccionara.

¡Lily!- finalmente le regaño ahora si dándose vuelta hacia ella algo colorado y con mirada de reproche.

¿Cuando vas a decírselo?- insistió.

Em.. Déjame pensar..- simulo que se concentraba en algo.- Nunca.

Hola Lily- saludo la rata sentándose en frente de ellos.- Hola Remus.

¡Hola pelirroja!- saludo con su efusividad habitual el moreno echando al alumno que estaba sentado al lado de Remus para ocupar su lugar bajo la mirada de censura de este ultimo.- ¡Hola Lunático!- siguió como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada revolviéndole ligeramente el pelo.

¡Hola Lily! ¿Sabes? ¡Estas aun mas bella de lo común esta mañana!- el chico de gafas se sentó al lado de Peter, intentando resultar lo mas simpático posible.- ¿Remus sabias que tienes a la mejor amiga del mundo?

Si lo se James.- se resigno el chico tomando una tostada.- Hola chicos

Hola Peter, hola Can.- saludo con una sonrisa.- Potter.- cortante frío, solo lo suficientemente cordial para una persona educada.

¡Hey! ¿¡Porque a todos ustedes los saluda por sus nombres o apodos cariñosos y a mi me llama por mi apellido!- se quejo.

¿Can te parece un apodo cariñoso?- ironizo Sirius.- Esta pelirroja me llama así porque dice que parezco un perros Salvaje, dominante, y marco territorio.- se río el moreno y lo acompañaron Petter y Remus. Aun recuerdan que casi se desmayan cuando Lily de pronto lo llamo así y la gracia que les hizo la comparación.

¿Será porque nosotros no estamos todo el día tratando de ligárnosla?- le pregunto con todo la inocencia que pudo reunir. Recibiendo a cambio una mirada airada de su amigo.

James era como un niño en envase de adolescente, una combinación totalmente explosiva. Era un rebelde innato, las leyes y normas no estaban echas para el como acostumbraba decir. Era un gamberro con todas las letras, con increíbles (y por momentos molestos) aires de grandeza gracias a ser el jugador estrella del equipo de Gryffindor. La gente solía pensar que el Quidditch era tan importante para él como su vida, no se equivocaban en eso. James había sido criado en una familia repleta de amor y todas las comodidades imaginables asique estaba habituado a tener todo lo que quisiera, la palabra "no" no estaba en su diccionario. Eso era lo que la gente deducía a simple vista. También que era algo persistente..

¡Oh vamos Lily! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo al baile de Navidad de este año!- volvió a insistir, si había algo que había que reconocerle al chico era que era persistente. La pelirroja podía dar fe de ello.- ¡Seremos la envidia del colegio!

No iría contigo James, ni aunque ni el calamar gigante quisiese invitarme.- respondió cansinamente la chica dándose vuelta de nuevo hacia Remus para sumirse nuevamente ambos en una charla sobre la novela nueva que este había leído.

James podía resultar a veces algo molesto era verdad.. ¿Pero quien no lo era a su edad? ¡Eran adolescentes por Merlín! La verdad era que el ojimarron era otra persona completamente distinta cuando estaban solo ellos, sus aires de grandeza desaparecían y quedaba el simple James. Un chico con mucha energía, sobre todo para hacer travesuras. Con una sinceridad brutal pocas veces conocida. Y tan bueno que resultaba increíble. James era puro, nunca había vivido algo especialmente oscuro, o duro siendo criado en esa especie de burbuja feliz que era la casa de los Potter´s y eso le confería una bondad increíble, una confianza en la gente y en las cosas que los chicos envidiaban, el mundo oscurecía cada vez mas allá afuera y los ojos de James siempre seguían brillando de la misma manera, con la misma esperanza que contagiaba a quien estuviera cerca. A veces Remus creía que deberían congelarlo para que las generaciones futuras descubrieran lo que era ese tipo de pureza de la que ya casi no se conocía hoy. James dividía su vida en 3 partes, El Quidditch, sus amigos, y Lily, si alguna de ellas le faltaba.. Bueno, era mejor que el mundo temiera.. Y James era por sobre todas las cosas un amigo, Un Merodeador.

¡Oye Canuto!- llamo una vez que salían del Gran Comedor rumbo a la clase de pociones.- ¿Crees que si hechizo a todos los alumnos del colegio para que ninguno invite a Lily y le propongo algún trato al calamar gigante ella aceptaría venir conmigo?

Voy a hacer como que no oí eso y no tengo que, por lo tanto brindarte como comida a las acromantulas de Hagrid..- sentencio Sirius caminando mas rápidamente y de esa forma dejando atrás a su amigo y a sus estrafalarias ideas.

15 de Diciembre (3 años atrás). 15hs pm. Castillo de Hogwarts, pasillo del aula de DCAO.

Si alguien preguntara, claro que nunca nadie preguntaba esas cosas, Remus diría que ese día fue el día en que James se enamoro de Lily y Sirius se convirtió en algo parecido a su amigo.

¡De verdad Remus que a veces no entiendo como puedes ser amigo de ella!- seguía reprochándole Sirius, mientras esperaban a que Petter y James llegaran, señalando a una chica pelirroja que hablaba en ese momento con una chica de un curso superior.- Ósea puedo aceptar que los profesores te adoren, que vivas con un libro en las manos y seas un empollón..- siguió enumerando haciéndole caso omiso a la homicida mirada que Remus le dirija.- ¡Pero tu tienes tu estilo!

Bueno menos mal que al menos tengo algo bueno Sirius..- ironizo.

¡Pero ella es solo una nerd Remus!- siguió como si nunca l hubiesen interrumpido.- ¡Y es una chica! ¡Sabes lo insoportables que son las chicas! Solo sirven para babear por nosotros en los corredores,- _modestia a parte_.. Pensó Remus.- ¡Y gritar como tontas! ¡Y esta encima vive en la biblioteca! ¡Nunca la vi hablar con otra persona que no seas tú o Alice! ¡No puede ser normal!

Mira Sirius, no voy a discutir contigo sobre mis amistades.- aclaro el pelidorado tajante.- Ella es genial por muchos motivos que no podrías comprender, y si te tomaras el trabajo de conocerla un mínimo antes de juzgarla lo verías. Pero por ahora me contento con que no te metas con ella.

¡Ya, ya! ¡Lo se! ¡Con Lily no se metan!- refunfuño cruzándose de brazos como niño pequeño.

En ese momento llego James con Petter corriendo detrás.- Oye Canuto ¿Michelle me dijiste que se llamaba la chica esa pelirroja que tenia que inventar a salir?- pregunto algo atontado por la corrida mientras revisaba entre sus papeles buscando la tarea que debíamos entregar ahora.- ¡Bueno da igual!

¿Que chica canuto?- pregunto Remus curioso.

¡Pues no esa!- dijo riéndose y viendo hacia quien estaba yendo James.

¡Oye preciosa!- antes de que ninguno pudiese hacer nada llego a ella, y sin otra opción una vez que el show había comenzado se acercaron a escuchar.- ¿Mañana saldremos a Hogsmade si? ¡Es tu día de suerte! Nos encontramos en la puerta del castillo a las 10.- se dio la vuelta con la intención de volver a donde estábamos nosotros cuando una voz lo detuvo.

Ni en tus sueños Potter.- respondió la suave voz femenina que provenía de dicha pelirroja, pelirroja que ahora se daba cuenta James no era otra mas que Lily la mejor amiga de Remus, supuestamente intocable por ellos, Remus iba a matarlo. Pero eso no fue lo que mas le sorprendió.

¿Como?- boqueo sorprendido.

Que no Potter.- repuso hastiada, caminando hasta Remus mientras le tendía un libro que le había prestado ante la mirada divertida de los 3 chicos.

¿Que?- volvió a cuestionar como si la simple mención resultara ridícula.

¡Oh Remus creo que esto es realmente grave! ¡Ahora si su ego a crecido tanto que termino obstruyendo sus oídos!- exclamo con falsa preocupación haciendo reír a los chicos y fruncir el seño a James.- Yo que tu me apuraría a llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey ¡No vaya a ser que no pueda escuchar los gritos de sus fanáticas y muera de un ataque de depresión! ¡Merlín no lo permita!- se puso en puntitas de pie para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Remus- Ya entro a la clase Rems.. ¡Nos vemos a la noche para hacer el trabajo de Runas!

¿Sabes pelirroja?- la detuvo la voz de Sirius que la inspeccionaba callado desde hacia unos momentos antes de que traspasara la puerta.- Creo que empiezas a caerme bien..- le guiño un ojo.

Tu tampoco me caes tan mal Black..- contesto con una sonrisa divertida antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

¿¡Me dijo que no!- pregunto entonces aun incrédulo James, haciendo que todos los chicos se echaran a reír nuevamente mientras el taladraba la puerta con la mirada.

Ese día, paradójicamente James descubrió que le encantaban los "no" nunca le había pasado, pero sentía que Lily era como una Snitch. Y las pequeñas pelotitas aladas siempre eran mejores cuando eran esquivas, difíciles de atrapar. Un reto.

Y Sirius descubrió que no todas las chicas eran curvas con piernas y poco cerebro, que solo sabían gritar.


	4. Chapter 4

15 de septiembre (7 años atrás). 2hs am. Castillo de Hogwarts, 3er pido Aula en desuso.

Remuscamina por los pasillos del castillo tarareando una canción. Es endemoniadamente tarde pero la luna llena se acerca y no podría dormir aunque quisiera. Además el castillo es nuevo, e inmenso e invita a conocerlo, la magia llama a Remus como una vieja amiga y el recorre sus laberintos encantado, hechizado. Acaba de bajar unas escaleras y esta a punto de tomar las siguientes cuando oye un leve ruido, parece una melodía aunque se oiga algo lejana y si hay algo que le guste tanto como la magia es la música.

Sin dudarlo sigue el sonido y en poco tiempo se encuentra frente a la puerta de un aula en desuso, esta arrimada y de allí proviene el sonido, una suave voz femenina canta y la acompaña un ruido extraño. Abre la puerta para ver de que se trata y se queda maravillado con la escena. Una pequeña niña pelirroja (que si mal no recuerda va a su misma casa y curso) baila en el centro del salón. No hay música alguna, solo su voz la acompaña y el sonido acompasado de su taconeos contra el piso de madera. Sin embargo la imagen es obnubilante y Remus no puede despegar la mirada de ella hasta que la canción termina y la chica se sienta en el piso.

Eres Lily verdad...?- pregunta suavemente intentando no asustarla y entrando al salón.

Si.- responde secamente desafiante, hay algo en esa niña que lo atrae, algo que le dice que son mucho mas parecidos de lo que se ve a simple vista asique ignora el tono y sigue avanzando hasta llegar junto a ella.- Viene a burlarte tu también?

Burlarme de que?- le pregunta confundido.

No lo se. - Contesta y parece un poco mas tranquila al darse cuenta de que no va a molestarla.- Los chicos de aquí son unos estúpidos no paran de molestarme por como me visto, o por como bailo.. Por eso prefiero hacerlo sola y a estas horas..

Pues a mi me encanta como bailas..- la chica lo mira mal pensando que su comentario fue sarcástico asique se sienta a su lado y se apresura a aclarar.- Lo digo enserio.. Tú eras muggle verdad?

Algún problema con ello?- lo reta la chica, vaya que había salido con carácter la pequeña.

Mi madre era actriz, trabajaba en los teatros haciendo obras musicales..- sigo como si nunca me hubiese interrumpido y ella se relaja ante esa información.

Era..?- pregunta entonces al parecer reparando en lo que había dicho.

Murió cuando tenía 5 años..- aclaro.

Lo siento.. - se disculpa entonces y parece mucho mas amable y dispuesta a hablar conmigo, se acerca y posa su mano sobre la mía.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie bailar con tanta pasión como lo hacia ella..- le digo sonriéndole de vuelta.

Eso es porque esta en mi sangre.- responde orgullosa, pero parece captar mi confusión porque agrega enseguida.- Soy gitana Remus.. Mi madre lo es.. Y mi padre tambien lo era..- parece entristecerse por un momento.- ¿Sabes? ¡Fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta! ¡Mi madre no paraba de decir que eso probaba que en verdad nuestra sangre tenia magia!

Que es eso de los gitanos? Cuéntame un poco más..- pedí, Lily contenta paso el resto de la noche contándome viejas historias y tradiciones, me sentía increíblemente cómodo allí, era como cuando mi madre me contaba cuentos antes de ir a dormir, y antes de que pudiese darme cuenta siquiera Morfeo me envolvió en sus garras.

21 de septiembre. 22hs pm. Castillo de Hogwarts, Lago Negro.

El otoño había comenzado por fin y el clima empezaba a tornarse frio. Aun se podía disfrutar de los exteriores del castillo, pero el viento que corría en la noche provocaba calosfríos al desprevenido Remus Lupin que había salido solo con una camiseta de mangas cortas. La verdad lo primero que cruzo su mente al abrir las grandes puertas que daban a los exteriores fue en darse la media vuelta y volver, odiaba el frio. Pero Lily no había acudido a su cita de estudios y estaba preocupado. Había buscado a su amiga por todo el castillo y el único lugar donde se ocurría que podía estar era enfrente del lago, debajo de haya su sitio favorito. Efectivamente estaba allí.

Lily! Al fin te encuentro! Me tenias preocupado!- exclama una vez que llega a ella pero en cuanto repara en su expresión se calla y se sienta a su lado olvidándose del frio momentáneamente.

Lo siento Remus..-se disculpa la chica.- Se me paso la hora..

Que sucede Lils?- pregunta recostando la espalda contra el árbol y admirando a la chica que tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto de la inmensa superficie del lago negro, a pesar de llevar tan solo una pollera y un top el frio no parece afectarla como si el fuego de su cabello la mantuviera caliente.

A veces lo extraño ¿sabes Remus?- susurra después de unos minutos y si no fuera porque recostó su espalda en su pecho Remus no hubiera podido escucharla.

A tu padre?..- pregunta sabiendo la respuesta. El conoce muy bien la sensación, lo que es perder a un padre.

Si me concentro mucho a veces todavía puedo sentir que estoy ahí..- continua susurrando ella y con su mirada perdida parece en verdad sumergida en otro mundo en un pasado añorado y feliz.- Las palmas.. Los cantos.. El color de la seda roja.. El olor de las rosas y la madera.. Los taconeos de los zapatos..

Ambos se quedan en silencio sumergidos en ese mundo por interminables minutos, casi pueden ver a las bailadoras de flamenco y escuchar las guitarras de los hombres dentro del tablado.

Nunca me contaste que paso..- susurra como si hablar mas fuerte rompiera la fantasía.

Lo mataron.. Nunca supimos quien fue pero tuvimos que marcharnos de ahí.. Ya nos quedaba nada de todos modos.. Quemaron el lugar, con mi padre adentro..- Lily cierra entonces los ojos como si el recuerdo se hubiese vuelto de pronto algo insoportable, y el la entiende una vez mas. Asique intenta aligerar el momento.

Yo se que tu tienes sangre gitana y todo eso Lilian, pero los que tenemos sangre común nos estamos congelando aquí afuera sabes!- bromea levantándose y tendiéndole la mano haciendo que una sonrisa asome a los labios de la pelirroja.

En ese momento sale por las puertas un chico por las puertas del castillo va todo despeinado y no lleva nada de la cintura para arriba, viene caminando hacia nosotros y aun a la escasa luz que proporciona la luna puedo reconocer su silueta.. Vamos que podría reconocerla aun con los ojos cerrados y un _confundus_ encima!

Enserio?- me pregunta Lily divertida observando también a Sirius caminando hacia nosotros.- Pues yo juraría que estas ardiendo!- me dice antes de estallar en suaves risas.

Lunático joder! Al fin te encuentro!- exclama tan alto como siempre, Sirius es apasionado hasta para hablar.- Otra vez tu?- reclama mirando mal a Lily con su característico poco tacto.

Yo también me alegro de verte Black.- contesta ella con el ceño fruncido.

No me malinterpretes pelirroja, ¡adoro ver como le jodes la existencia a James con tu genio! ¡Enserio que no hay nadie mejor que tu para eso!- ella enarca una ceja sorprendida pero el continua hablando.- ¿¡Pero podrías dejar algo de Remus para los demás sabes! ¡Siempre están pegados como lapas!

Lo tendré en cuenta Can, después de todo no quiero que me mees encima..- contesta divertida (haciendo alusión a lo de marcar territorio por si alguien no lo entendió) logrando que Sirius frunza el ceño. Y Remus se desternille de la risa.- ¡Y no te preocupes por James! ¡Ya tengo planeado un nuevo hechizo para echarle encima si me sigue molestando!

Notas finales: Bien ya casi hemos terminado con las presentaciones, solo falta Sirius! Asique la historia comienza! =)

Por cierto hice un blog donde puse las fotos de los chicos como me los imagino e ire colgando ciertas informaciones de la historia! Siempre avisare aquí cuando lo haga asique si quieren pueden pasar a verlos! =)

Este es link del blog: .com/

Espero les guste el cap! Besos para tods!


	5. Chapter 5

**23 de Septiembre. 11hs am. Castillo de Hogwarts, Lago Negro.**

¡Oye preciosa!- llamo a la chica que pasaba en ese momento caminando por los terrenos rumbo al invernadero.- ¿Como es que nunca te había visto antes?- cuestiono, aunque la pregunta fue inútil ya que dicha chica se había quedado estática en el lugar al darse cuenta de quien era el que le hablaba.- ¿sabes? ¡No importa! ¡Podemos ponerle remedio a eso rápidamente!- sonrío y a la pobre chica se le olvido como respirar.- Te veo hoy a las 8 en la puerta del Gran Comedor ¿si?

La pobre chica solo pudo asentir torpemente con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y corría rumbo al invernadero como si recién hubiese terminado de acordarse de que ella estaba caminando rumbo a una clase antes de ser interrumpida, o como si temiese que Sirius se arrepintiese de haberla invitado. Probablemente una mezcla de ambas cosas pensó su acompañante.

¡Sirius esa chica debía tener trece años!- reprocho.

¿Y? ¡Dijimos que a partir de tercero estaba permitido!- se justifico el moreno.

Un día vas a provocarle un paro cardiaco a alguna.. ¿Eres conciente de eso no?- pregunto ligeramente divertido su acompañante.

¿Que se hace? ¡Es el encanto Black!- contesto sonriendo y dándole a creer de esa manera que tenia razón, aunque eso claro que no lo admitiría. Siguieron caminando por unos minutos mas hasta finalmente llegar al haya en la orilla del lago que se había convertido en el lugar predilecto de todos y se echaron sobre el pasto a disfrutar de los últimos días de buen clima aprovechando que tenían ese periodo libre.

A simple vista la mayoría de la gente ve a Sirius Black solo como un cascaron vacío, un buen envoltorio, ¿no se si me explico? La gente lo ve como un seductor nato, un Don Juan, alguien que aprovecha al máximo ese don sin ningún reparo y sin ningún tipo de intención de lograr algo mas que eso. Con una _pequeñísima_ fobia al compromiso se atreverían a decir algunos. Claro que eso se podría decir que es un hecho epistemologicamente comprobado por todas aquellas chicas que fueron lo suficientemente ilusas como para intentar llegar a algo mas con el máximo galán de Hogwarts y lo único que consiguieron fue ver como Sirius salía corriendo mas rápido aun que si estuviera montado en su escoba de carreras ultimo modelo.

Su hiperactividad es algo observable a simple vista también. Es como si el echo de quedarse quito por mas de un minuto fuese una misión imposible para el, ¡simplemente no puede hacerlo! Debe gesticular exageradamente mientras habla y hablar a los gritos, correr por los pasillos como si lo persiguieran acromantulas hambrientas, pellizcar a la gente, empujarla, darles topes, desordenarles el pelo. En fin.. Debe estar en movimiento constante y parece que esa batería que lo mantiene activo no va a acabarse ni cuando llegue el fin del mundo. Casi por sobre todas las cosas adora hacer bromas a cualquiera que se le ponga a tiro, mucho mejor si es un Slytherin, ¡ni hablar si ese Slytherin resulta ser Malfoy o Snape! Jugador compulsivo de Quidditch, que nadie se atreva a tocar su escoba o suspender un partido o entrenamiento por ningún motivo a menos que quiera sufrir una muerta perturbadoramente lenta y dolorosa. Caprichoso… eso es lo que la gente suele ver.

¿En verdad has podido inventar un hechizo para crear nuestros temas para el concurso?- pregunto emocionado como un niño de cinco años en una juguetería ante el asentimiento de Remus.- ¡Eso es genial Lunático! Ahora podré..

Pero Lupin no llego a enterarse de lo que podría hacer porque al parecer para su desgracia ellos no eran los únicos estudiantes que habían decido salir a disfrutar de los ultimas días del agradable clima otoñal en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

¡Oh! ¡Pero miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí! ¡Los tortolitos!- exclamo la venenosa voz de Lucius Malfoy seguida por la risa de Severus Snape quienes al parecer últimamente estaban mas propensos a molestarlos aun que antes. _Tal vez sea por la broma que les gastamos en el Gran Comedor.. ¡Pero que genio_! Pensó divertido Sirius. A Remus en cambio no le hizo tanta gracia el comentario pero obviamente no lo demostró, solo abrió los ojos desde su posición para observar a Sirius que se había sentado sobre el césped ante la llegada de los Sly´s y a los príncipes de casa de las serpientes parados frente ellos.

Hazte a un lado Malfoy, me tapas el sol.- fue lo único que pronuncio mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente sin abandonar su relajada posición como restándole importancia. Sabía que eso era una de las cosas que mas les molestaban a los seres tan egocéntricos como los que tenia enfrente.

¿Acaso lo dejaste tan exhausto ayer en la noche que ahora no puede siquiera responder correctamente, Black?- provoco con su voz siseante Snape.

¿Sabes Snivellus? ¡Estoy de muy buen humor esta mañana y ni siquiera tu vas arruinármelo!- contesto sonriente mientras se recostaba contra el árbol imitando la pose relajada de Remus que se encontraba por completo recostado contra el césped.- Porque no te vas a hacer algo divertido para ti.. Como.. Nose.. ¿Echarte mas grasa en el pelo?

¿Que tiene de tan buen humor Black?- cuestiono aparentemente divertido Lucius frenando así que Severus se le lanzara encima. Sirius sonrío desafiante y Remus se preparo mentalmente para el comentario que venia.- ¿Acaso Lupin te levanto con una buena mamada hoy?- se río de su propia broma.

¿Que pasa Malfoy..? ¿Envidia acaso?- contraataco Remus antes de que Sirius siquiera pudiera abrir la boca dejándolo sorprendido.

¡Mira si una persona como el va a tenerle envidia a un estupido traidor a la sangre como Black!- escupió Snape con furia al ver que su amigo se quedaba callado. Y Remus se apresuro a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Sirius para evitar que se fuera contra el.- Mucho menos a alguien tan poca cosa como tú Lupin, solo eres un maldito mestizo.

Esta vez la mano de Remus sobre el hombro de Sirius no pudo evitar que este le lanzara un hechizo Snape dejándolo inconciente en el piso. Así que tubo que ponerse delante suyo para evitar que hiciera algo peor, y empujarlo ligeramente hacia el castillo, ya había sido suficiente del paseo mañanero. Pero aun le quedaba una cosa por hacer, Remus no era de los que soportaban las cosas sin hacer nada a cambio, no por nada era un Merodeador.

La envidia no es buena Malfoy, ¿sabes?- pregunto como al pasar mientras intentaba alejar a Sirius del lugar que dejo de forcejear con el al escucharlo hablar para no perderse de nada.- Aun recuerdo cuando me acorralaste en las mazmorras el año pasado..- dijo fingiendo recordar algo soñadoramente- Dime… ¿Ya te recuperaste del golpe que te di?.. Seria una pena que los Malfoy´s se quedaran sin descendencia…

La cara del ultimo heredero de los Malfoy se tiño de rojo por la furia y la vergüenza mientras que Sirius reía a carcajadas por el hecho y Remus sonreía victorioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la varita de Malfoy se encontró apretándose contra su cuello y Sirius reaccionando rápidamente poniéndose entre el y la varita de Malfoy. El brillo maligno que desprendían los ojos del rubio no le gustaba para nada a Remus, había herido su orgullo y eso nunca era algo bueno.

¿Que pasa Black? ¿Defendiendo a tu perra?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. Remus tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para mantener en su lugar a la mole de músculos que era Sirius.

Mejor vámonos Sirius.. Tengo hambre y no llegaremos al almuerzo.. Además no valen la pena..- intento calmar los ánimos Remus tirando de el. Los segundos que su amigo tardo para finalmente acceder a su pedido se hicieron eternos pero al final accedió y comenzó a caminar delante de el sin mirar hacia atrás.

¿Acaso le eres lo suficientemente ingenuo Black como para creer que de verdad le importas?- volvió a atacar la venenosa voz clavándose esta vez como espinas en su cuerpo. Se detuvo de inmediato y esta vez fue Remus el que se puso por delante suyo para evitar que cometiera Malfoysidio.- ¿De verdad crees que te quiere? Aunque sea un poca cosa como Lupin.. Tu no te mereces el afecto de nadie- los pies de Remus se clavaron en el césped dejando marcas para soportar la acometida de Sirius en su intento por alcanzar a Malfoy.

Cállate Malfoy.. Te lo advierto..- amenazo la voz peligrosamente calma de Remus.

Digo.. ¿Porque habría de hacerlo? Después de todo ni siquiera la única persona en este mundo que se supone que esta programada biológicamente para amarte* lo hace..- el corazón de Sirius dejo de latir por un doloroso minuto impregnado por el veneno de esas palabras. Intento esta vez desaserce de Remus con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a Malfoy pero este no se lo permitía, ¡no podía ser que el estupido de su amigo no lo dejara actuar aun después de lo que había dicho! ¿¡Es que no se daba cuenta de que eso no podía quedar así!

Pero un potente rayo violeta lo distrajo de la ola de ira que invadía su cuerpo. Recién cuando fue capas de calmarse mínimamente fue capas de comprender al mirar hacia delante que Remus no había querido impedir esta vez que Sirius atacara a Malfoy, sino que el mismo había lo había maldecido haciéndolo volar por los aires y aterrizar justo sobre el árbol en el que momentos antes habían estado descansando ellos. El rubio yacía inconciente sobre el césped con la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol tiñendo la corteza con su sangre.

A pesar del odio que todavía corría a grandes cantidades por sus venas no pudo más que sonreírle a Remus que aun respiraba agitado fulminado con la mirada el cuerpo del Slytherin. La fuerte descarga de magia presente en el lugar y el olor de la sangre derramada lo apaciguaba, y la respiración agitada de Remus, su mirada encendida de rabia, la forma en que sostenía aun fuertemente su varita apuntando al pecho del rubio desmayado era como un bálsamo que contrarrestaba rápidamente el veneno que momentos antes había atacado su sistema.

¡Ahí que tener cuidado con el lobito eh!- bromeo unos minutos después para relajar el tenso ambiente, entonces el licano bajo la varita lentamente y se volteo hacia el para mirarlo a los ojos como comprobando que todo estuviese bien, al parecer lo que hallo lo dejo satisfecho porque le sonrío de vuelta.

Vamos a comer Canuto ¡aun tengo hambre!- comento como si nada arrastrando al moreno hacia el castillo.

La realidad es que oculta mucho más que eso en su interior… Sirius seduce con cada palabra, con cada movimiento... Conciente o inconcientemente. Es el campo en el que mejor sabe moverse, casi tan natural como respirar. Porque Sirius es furia, es salvaje, es oscuro, es animal... Es la promesa de algo malo... Es el pecado por el que a nadie le importaría condenarse. Seguramente el nunca lo admitiría pero la verdad es que Sirius teme un poco a las palabras, lo suyo nunca fue pensar, no. No sabe expresarse correctamente y cree que nunca lo sabrá. Las palabras a veces lo calman, son como un bálsamo cuando vienen de las personas correctas. Pero otras veces las palabras se convierten en dolor, en sangre, en oscuridad, en cicatrices que cuartean su piel, hieren más que cualquier maldición, y lo persiguen en sueños, a esas les teme... Y esa es la razón de de su hiperactividad que puede resultar simpática para algunos, divertida para otros, y molesta para unos cuantos. Sirius busca mantenerse ocupado para no pensar, busca desgastar toda su energía para caer rendido en la noche sin tiempo a razonar, ni ánimos de soñar. Sirius en realidad huye de esas voces, grita para no escucharlas... Corre para que no lo alcancen…

Actuar en eso es bueno y a eso se limita. Es una persona bastante contradictoria a decir verdad. Por un lado muy simple, casi un animal de costumbres. Le gusta el Quidditch hasta que sus huesos crujen, hacer la vida imposible a unos cuantos Slytherins en su tiempo libre, coquetear por ahí con cada chica que le guste, la comida abundante, su familia bien lejos, y sus amigos lo mas cerca posible. ¡Oh! ¿Olvide mencionarlo? Lily tenía completa razón en eso. Sirius es posesivo y territorial, así que si tienes la suerte o la desgracia de contarte entre sus amigos pasas a ser de su exclusiva propiedad y derecho. Pero Sirius también esconde mucho. Esconde todo eso que le asusta, todo eso que lo corroe, todo eso de lo que desearía escapar pero no puede porque corre por sus venas en su sangre y canta en su cabeza.

**Notas finales: ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capi! ya terminamos las presentaciones! En el próximo capi empieza la historia en si! =)**

**¿Alguna sugerencia para las canciones que quieren que canten los chicos?**

**¿Que les gustaría que pasara? Díganme lo que se les ocurra o querrían ver y lo incluiré en la historia! =)**

**¡De paso me hago propaganda! Tengo una nueva historia Merodeadora! Sirius/OC.**

**Anímense a comentar que no tardan nada y me hacen muy feliz! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

23 de Septiembre. 13hs pm. Castillo de Hogwarts, Pasillos de tercer piso.

¿Sabes Canuto? Creo que deberíamos hacer algo..- comento tranquilamente Remus mientras los 4 merodeadores caminaban por el tercer piso del colegio después de haber salido de la primer clase del día.- Digo, no es que esos idiotas me preocupen.. Pero los dejamos inconscientes y ya pasaron 3hs y no volvieron a aparecer..

¿Y entonces?- pregunto sin entender cual era el problema en no divisar a sus serpientes menos favoritas James.

Y entonces saben que nosotros seremos los primeros acusados si les paso algo.- se explico. Los cuatro se quedaron un momento en silencio analizando el problema, no es que les importara la salud de los príncipes del hielo, claro. Pero una expulsión por matar a un par de compañeros no era algo que ayudara a construir un buen futuro..

Yo creo que es un buen momento para huir a Fiji..- comento tranquilamente Sirius haciendo que todos se volteasen a verlo como si le hubiesen brotado mandrágoras por las orejas.

¿Fiji?- pregunto incrédulo James.

Si, la isla ya sabes..- aclaro.- Piensen en las playas..- intento convencerlos al ver que sus amigos seguían mirándolo de la misma forma.

Un paraíso.. - bromeo Remus- Para los mosquitos..

¡Piensa en el sol Lunático! ¡A ti que tanto te gusta el calor!- volvió a intentar.

Es temporada de huracanes..-respondió tranquilamente empezando a caminar de nuevo.

¡Piensa en las mujeres!- saco su ultimo recurso alcanzándolos.

Son caníbales Sirius..- explico con toda la paciencia que solo Remus podía tenerle.

¡Por eso!- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Los restantes 3 merodeadores pusieron los ojos en blanco y siguieron avanzando.

Oye Remus..- esta vez era James.

Dime James.- lo invito a continuar mientras doblaban por un pasillo que los llevaría al aula de Encantamientos dejando atrás a Sirius.

¿Tu crees que a Lily le gustaría que le llevara a una playa?- pregunto ilusionado.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Es que no puedo tener amigos normales!- se lamento el licántropo alzando los brazos al cielo.

¡Hey!¿ Y ahora que hice?- pregunto sin comprender.- ¡Remus no me dejes solo!

23 de Septiembre. 15hs pm. Castillo de Hogwarts, Aula de encantamientos.

Una bolita de pergamino golpeo la cabeza de Remus distrayéndolo de su hechizo y haciendo que quemara accidentalmente el pergamino en que la pelirroja trabajaba ocasionando que esta lo fulminara con la mirada.

Lo siento Lils..- se disculpo mientras abría el bollito de pergamino.

Si, lose.. No es culpa tuya..- repuso molesta.- Pero que sepas, voy a dejarte sin amante antes de que lo estrenes si sigue así.- bromeo.

Pues por mi estaría bien, ya que nunca voy a estrenarlo.- repuso algo decaído ganándose un codazo de su amiga, suspiro y se dispuso a leer la nota.- Te juro Lilis.. ¡A veces no se si es tan colgado como para no verlo, o solo se divierte jugando!- exclamo frustrado una vez terminada de leer la notita.

_¿Lunático cuando piensas decirme a quien invitaste al baile? ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡Tengo derechos!_

Rezaba dicha notita sobre la que cierta pelirroja no tuvo ningún reparo en practicar el nuevo hechizo de incendio que estaban aprendiendo.- Si me lo preguntas a mi.- comento unos minutos después al ver que su amigo se había quedado algo decaído.- El cerebro no le da para tanto.. - Remus volteo a verla con una ceja enarcada.- Ya sabes.. Mucha ejercitación de músculos pero..

¡Ya no seas mala!- la freno sonriendo.

¡Al menos te saque una sonrisa!- bromeo la pelirroja abrazándolo.

Señores Evans y Lupin, necesito recordarles que estamos en una clase..?-se escucho la voz del profesor haciendo que ambos amigos se separan aun sonriendo.

¡Eso Lupin, Evans! ¿¡Ni en clase se pueden quedar separados!- los regaño Sirius, ambos se dieron vuelta hacia el moreno con sendas cejas enarcadas, e iban a replicar pero el profesor les gano de mano.

¿Black?- llamo.

¿Si profesor?- contesto alegremente.

Se que es tarea imposible para usted.. ¡Pero podría callarse por un momento!- estallo enojado.

23 de Septiembre. 19:30hs pm. Castillo de Hogwarts, Gran Salón.

¡Vamos Remus! ¡Dímelo!- insistía el ojigris.

¡Sirius, es la trigésima cuarta vez en el día que me lo preguntas!- exclamo hastiado.- ¿Es que no te cansas?- pregunto ahora curioso.

¡Nopo!- contesto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

¿Eres insufrible lo sabias?- volvió a cuestionar.

No mas que el.- contesto burlón, Remus se volteo a ver hacia donde había señalado Sirius con la cabeza.

¡Que no Potter! ¿Es que no te cansas!- cuestionaba ahora Lily roja de la furia a un obstinado James que le ofrecía un enorme ramo de flores.

Vamos Lily..¿Que mas tengo que hacer para que aceptes venir conmigo? ¡Ya te mande 8 cajas de chocolates, 20 ramos de flores, 30 poemas, y hasta un hada cantora para despertarte en la mañana!- cuestiono el chico de gafas.

¡Podrías empezar por dejar de parecer un maniaco acosador!- le reprocho enojada y ahora roja. Mientras las personas alrededor reían. James pareció algo decepcionado por un momento.

¿Si no fuera tan maniaco acosador si vendrías conmigo?- pregunto esperanzado recuperándose rápidamente.

¡Argh! ¡No voy a ir contigo al baile Potter! ¡Grábatelo! ¡No soy una de esas chicas fáciles con las que sueles andar!- la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor, la población femenina para ser mas específicos, la fulminaba con la mirada.

¡Oh vamos Evans! ¡Yo se que tu quieres!- Esas fueron las palabras que prepararon a la mesa de Gryffindor para el nuevo arrebato de la pelirroja. James siempre terminaba cediendo a su orgullo y Lily terminaba queriendo estrangularlo.

Lo siguiente que todos supieron fue que Lily había decido practicar el hechizo de fuego sobre las flores que James sostenía dejándolo con el pelo chamuscado y sin cejas.

23 de Septiembre. 22hs pm. Castillo de Hogwarts, Habitación de Los Merodeadores.

Remus, si no me lo dices enviare una carta a cada chica de este colegio que este enamorada de ti, y son muchas créeme estuve averiguando, invitándolas por ti al baile- amenazo el moreno como ultimo recurso.- Y cuando les tengas que cancelar provocaras un suicido en masa, y será solo tu culpa..

No lo harías..- contesto el pelidorado aunque no parecía demasiado seguro.-Además.. No puedo creer que estés preguntándome a que chica invite..

¿Ah no?- pregunto mostrándole una gran cantidad de sobres que había en una caja bajo su cama.- ¡Vamos Lunático dime a que chica has invitado!- reclamo- ¡No te la robare lo prometo!- bromeo.

¿Lo preguntas en serio Canuto?- pregunto incrédulo James.

¿Tu sabes algo?- pregunto a su vez el también incrédulo.- ¿¡Porque el sabe y yo no!- reclamo entonces molesto volviéndose de nuevo hacia Remus que se sentó en su cama suspirando y soplando el pelo que caía sobre su frente.

¡Porque todo el mundo lo sabe y menos tu Canuto! ¿¡En donde tienes la cabeza!- pregunto entre resignado y divertido.

¡¿Que es lo que todos saben?- reprocho sumamente molesto, Remus era su amigo. ¡¿Como era que todos sabían con quien iba menos el? ¡Se lo pagaría! Definitivamente.

Canuto, a Lunático no le van las chicas.- hablo James cortando el misterio y haciendo que la mandíbula de Sirius golpeara contra las cacerolas de las cocinas de los elfos en el subsuelo.

Notas finales: Bueno un capi con un poco de humor espero que les haya gustado! =) Asi es como yo los veo asique va a haber bastante de esto!

Sigo aceptando sugerencias para las canciones de los chicos! y tambien para las actividades que Dumbledorepiensa realizar este año!

Tambien pueden decirme alguna escena que les gustaria ver y la pondre en la historia! me gustaria saber que les gustaria ver! (ademas de a Lily y James juntos, y que Sirius vea loq ue tiene frente a los ojos claro!)

Gracias como siempre por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**23 de Septiembre. 22:15hs pm. Castillo de Hogwarts, Habitación de Los Merodeadores.**

-¿Como que no te van las chicas?- pregunto incrédulo luego de unos minutos.

-Bueno, no es tan así.. En realidad si me van las chicas..- intente explicarme.- es solo que los chicos me van mucho mas…

-¿Eso se puede?- volvió a preguntar confuso.

-¡Claro que se puede! ¿¡Que pregunta es esa Canuto!- le reclamo James con voz ligeramente ofendida.

-No te enojes con el James..- lo calme enseguida ante la atónita mirada del moreno.- No creo que Sirius lo diga de mala manera- _ruego por eso.._

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono entonces el de gafas que se había sentado a mi lado y me había rodeado por los hombros con un brazo protector.

-Tu familia siempre apoyo este tipo de cosas James, por lo que no tenían problemas en hablar de ellas y tú creciste dentro de esas costumbres también. Pero para las familias defensoras de la pureza de la sangre ese un tema tabú.- Sirius me miraba con los ojos increíblemente abiertos y curiosos.- En las familias sangre pura están prohibidas las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo porque son muy pocos los que poseen la capacidad de procrear con una pareja de su misma sexo y como no quieren quedarse sin herederos, lo prohíben..

-¡Vaya! No lo había pensado de esa manera,…- reflexiono entonces el chico a mi lado sonriendo y se volvió hacia su amigo.- Lo siento Canuto.- el otro le quito importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-¿¡Ósea que había una nueva forma de fastidiar a mi madre y yo no lo sabia!- se quejo. Los otros no hicieron comentarios ante eso lo que le dio unos segundos a pensarlo mejor.- ¿Y porque nunca había escuchado hablar de eso aquí tampoco?

-Bueno eso es por ese mismo motivo.. No es algo muy bien visto en la sociedad mágica en general.- intento explicarse lo mejor posible.- Nadie lo anda pregonando por ahí.. Es algo que todos saben que pasa pero de lo que nadie habla.

-Entonces.. ¿Te gustan los hombres?- volvió a preguntar como un niño curioso mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cama frente a la suya. Asentí.- ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Que?- pregunte cautelosamente. Es que con Sirius uno nunca podía saber lo que el esperaba.

-¡Es que es jodidamente injusto! ¡Eres un cabron!- le reclamo.

-¿Porque?..- pregunto algo temeroso. ¿_El no se enojaría por algo así cierto..?_

-¡Es que fíjate James! ¡Todos creen siempre que el es el santito que no rompe un plato y nosotros los demonios que lo arrastran por el mal camino!- se enfurruño cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño.- ¡Y el muy cabron es siempre el que da la nota! ¡Primero el lobo, luego los hechizos, ahora esto! ¡No es justo!

Para el momento en que Sirius termino de quejarse los restantes tres presentes en la habitación estaban descostillándose de la risa, los miro mal por unos momentos pero finalmente termino cediendo y rompió en carcajadas también.

**12 de Octubre. 23hs pm. Castillo de Hogwarts, Sala Común de Gryffindor.**

James, Lily, Remus y Sirius se encontraban sentados en los cómodos y mullidos sillones rojos frente al fuego, con la mesa repleta de pergaminos tinteros y libros, intentando terminar con una redacción de pociones que debían entregar en tres días. En realidad Remus y Lily se encontraban haciéndolas, Sirius simplemente copiaba el trabajo del primero por sobre su hombro, y James intentaba impresionar a Lily demostrándole que el también podía ser serio y estudiar, pero si te fijabas en su pergamino solo verías las estrategias para el próximo partido de Quidditch.

-Rems ¿A que temperatura debía agregarse el jugo de soposforo a la poción de los muertos vivos para no afectar la cocción del asfódelo?- pregunto Lily mientras anotaba algo en su pergamino que media ya casi un metro de largo.

-A los 120º.- respondió automáticamente sin dejar de escribir en su propio pergamino.

-¿Como se siente..?- cuestiono Sirius unos momentos después. Remus detuvo la pluma sobre su pergamino unos segundos sorprendido por que el le preguntara algo sobre eso. Pero termino encogiendose de hombros, con su amigo nunca se sabía. Continúo escribiendo.

-Pues, demasiado caliente, tanto que se torna vaporoso. Ese es el secreto.- respondió luego con el mismo aire académico que siempre adoptaba en esos momentos.

-Vaya.. Ya veo porque te gusta.- fue la respuesta en la divertida voz de Sirius.

-¿Gustarme? ¿De que hablas Canuto? ¡Yo odio las pociones!- replico confundido el licano levantando ahora si la cabeza de su pergamino para observar a su amigo quien ya ni se estaba esforzando en copiarse y estaba reclinado sobre el sillón con ambos pies sobre la mesa. James dejo de intentar aparentar que estudiaba y se dedico a observar la escena divertido, mientras que Lily los fulminaba con la mirada por haberla distraído.

-¿Y quien dijo que hablaba de pociones Lunático?- cuestiono sonriéndole con esa sonrisa divertida que era la favorita del lobo, pero que sin embargo nunca auguraba nada bueno.

-¿De que hablas entonces?- se atrevió a preguntar aunque tenia una leve idea de cual seria la respuesta.

-De hombres..- Lily lo miro intrigada, James divertido y Remus simplemente deseo que la tierra lo tragase para no tener que hablar _justo con el_ de ese tema.- De cómo se siente hacerlo con un hombre..- esa frase basto para que Lily se atragantara.

-No voy a contarte eso Sirius…- le respondió con toda la tranquilidad que le fue posible reunir dada la situación y volvió a tomar la pluma con la obvia intención de dar por finalizada la charla, claro que con Sirius las cosas nunca eran tan fáciles.

-Eso quiere decir que si lo hiciste pero no me lo quieres contar.- dedujo divertido haciendo ahora si que Remus se sonrojara levemente. Entonces el ojigris frunció el seño.- ¡¿Porque no quieres contármelo? ¡Yo siempre te cuento todo lo que hago con lujo de detalles!

-Nadie te pide que me cuentes cada detalle Sirius.- fingió estar recordando algo durante unos momentos.- De echo creo recordar haberte pedido que te callaras en mas de una ocasión..- lo pincho.

-¡Eso es cierto! ¡Sabes que yo te apoyo amigo!- interrumpió James llevándose una mano al corazón en muestra de lo que decía con su característica dramatización.- ¡Pero después de la ultima vez tuve pesadillas por dos noches seguidas!- se burlo simulando un escalofrió.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo soy un buen amigo y quiero compartir mis experiencias con ustedes!- se quejo ofendido.- Además Claudia era..

-Camila.- interrumpió el pelidorado.- Se llamaba Camila.- tubo que aclarar al ver que lo miraba con expresión confundida.

-¡Como sea! ¡Ella en verdad es increíblemente flexible, yo solo quería recomendárselas!- intento explicarse moviendo demasiado sus manos como siempre.- Sabe poner las piernas de una forma que te aprieta increíblemente el..

-¡Oh ya cállate Black! ¡Por Merlín!- lo interrumpió Lily con un fuerte golpe en el brazo (nadie lo creería al ver lo femenina que parece, pero la pelirroja tiene una fuerza increíble.)

-¡Auch Evans!- se quejo corriéndose en el sillón más cerca de la de Remus y alejándose por tanto de la de ella.- ¡¿Porque no eres como el que me tiene paciencia?- reclamo señalándolo.

-En realidad Sirius, hace bastante rato que tengo ganas de pegarte, pero lo único que tengo a mano son libros y los aprecio demasiado como para hacerles daño con tu dura cabeza..- contesto Remus como quien no quiere la cosa. Nadie en la sala pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión ultrajada que Sirius puso ante eso. Ni siquiera el mismo cuando Lily convoco un espejo para demostrarle de que se reían tanto.

**Notas finales: Que dicen les gusto el capi? Ya tengo la mitad del próximo cap lista! así que díganme que les pareció y si les gusto subo el siguiente para mañana!**

**Sigo aceptando sugerencias para las canciones de los chicos! y también para las actividades que Dumbledore piensa realizar este año!**

**También pueden decirme alguna escena que les gustaría ver y la pondré en la historia! me gustaría saber que les gustaría ver! (además de a Lily y James juntos, y que Sirius vea lo que tiene frente a los ojos claro!)**

**Gracias como siempre por leer!**


	8. Chapter 8

20 de Octubre. 20hs pm. Hogsmeade, Sótano de Honeydukes.

Explícamelo de nuevo Canuto... ¿Porque estamos aprovisionándonos de chocolate como si fuese a haber una guerra?- se quejo confundido otra vez el ojimarron al verse rodeado de unas diez cajas de distintos tipos de chocolates en el gran sótano de la tienda de dulces.

Por que tu ¡Oh gran genio! Le enviaste a Lily la ultima caja de chocolates que teníamos en la habitación y olvidaste reponerla.- explico con paciencia, o en realidad con toda la paciencia que puedes tener siendo Sirius, ósea nula.- ¡Y falta una semana para la luna llena!

Ok, ya entendí tu punto.- respondió tomando ahora un par de cajas mas por las dudas. Remus se ponía un p_oco_malhumorado si le faltaba su ración diaria de chocolate, peor aun si estaba cerca la luna llena.

Ayer en la noche fue a buscar chocolates y no había.- siguió en moreno fulminándolo con al mirada.- ¿¡Sabes lo que es eso!?

Em… ¿Supongo que un "lo siento" no bastara no?- pregunto poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

¡Me aplico un hechizo de picor!- respondió como si eso respondiera a su pregunta. Y al parecer lo hacia ya que James reprimió un escalofrió. Remus era especialmente bueno en hechizos..

En silencio cargaron con seis cajas cada uno por el pasadizo de vuelta al castillo. Al llegar a la estatua de la bruja tuerta las hechizaron para que levitaran, las cubrieron con la capa invisible y las mandaron directo a su habitación en la torre Gryffindor.

¡Oh vamos Canuto!- hablo James que no podía soportar estar mucho tiempo en silencio con su mejor amigo.- ¿No estarás enojado de verdad o si?

¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no me enojo por niñerías!- respondió enseguida con una sonrisa y si James no tuviera miedo a que lo sometiera a una nueva sesión de silencio hubiera enarcado las cejas como lo hacia Lunático cada vez que veía esa sonrisa en particular. En cambio se conformo con ver como la sonrisa de su amigo crecía hasta hacerse sospechosamente maliciosa.- ¿Recuerdas tus calzoncillos favoritos Cornamenta? ¿Esos que eran un insulto al buen gusto y hacían sangrar mis ojos?- pregunto dramáticamente. A veces creía que Remus tenía razón por mucho que Sirius se enojara, ¡el moreno era la reina del drama!.- ¿Los naranjas con Snitches voladoras?

Aja..- confirmo invitándolo a continuar.

Pues se los envié a Lily como recuerdo, estoy seguro de que después de eso si aceptara salir contigo.- respondió antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

¡De esta no te salvas Black!- grito el chico de gafas antes de salir corriendo tras el.

27 de febrero (dos años atrás). 15:30hs pm. Castillo de Hogwarts, Habitación de Los Merodeadores.

Sirius no es una persona con una memoria lo que se dice prodigiosa, hay algunas cosas de las que puede acordarse como si hubiesen pasado ayer aunque hayan acontecido hace años, y hay otras, la gran mayoría, de las que jamás se acuerda. Por lo tanto si alguien le preguntara cual fue el momento exacto en que dejo de fastidiarle ver a Remus leer o escribir lo mas probable es que no lo supiese explicar. Pero si fuera una de esas pocas cosas que recuerda contaría algo así.

¡¿Que haces Lun?!- grito sorprendiéndolo mientras se lanzaba sobre su cama sacudiéndolo y tirando varios de sus papeles en el proceso.

Escribo..- responde simplemente luego de volver a acomodarse en la cama quedando hombro con hombro con su amigo que para ese momento había encendido un cigarro y fumaba tranquilamente.

¿Que es lo que escribes siempre?- cuestiono. El licano pensó en mandarlo a callar como hacia bastante seguido, pero al levantar la vista y ver su mirada genuinamente curiosa contesto:

Poemas, canciones, historias..- mientras mojaba su pluma en el tintero.

¿Y no te aburres?- volvió a cuestionar la curiosa voz. Sonrió, para Sirius cualquier cosa que demandara más de unos minutos sin estar en movimiento era aburrida.

No Canuto, amo escribir.- contesto sentándose mas derecho y levantando su mirada para encontrarse con los curiosos ojos grises demasiado cerca, respiro profundamente y volvió a recostarse en la cama para alejarse un poco de esa mirada.- No lo entenderías..- susurro.

Explícamelo.- Exige. Sirius no tiene muy claro porque, pero la intensidad en las palabras del peli dorado al decir que ama la escritura, la forma en que siempre se abstrae del mundo cuando lee un libro o se sienta a escribir lo hace desear saber, como si se tratase de un intimo secreto que quiere compartir con el.

Después me cargaras diciendo que soy un romántico perdido y todas esas cosas, ni hablar..- responde mientras sigue escribiendo en su pergamino.

Prometo no hacerlo por esta vez.- le da su palabra tomándolo por el brazo para que lo mire, en verdad quiere saber.

Esta bien..- se rinde cuando ve la intensidad en sus ojos, sabe que Sirius no se va a detener hasta saber, y sabe que el va a terminar cediendo, porque después de todo nunca puede decirle que no a Sirius.- Leer..- piensa como explicarse antes de continuar.- Empecé a leer cuando necesitaba abstraerme, cuando era chico en mi casa siempre había problemas, mi papa vivía encerrado en su depresión, nunca teníamos las cosas suficientes, la ausencia de mi mama se notaba en el aire, y aun no había aprendido a aceptarme tal como soy, las cosas me sobrepasaban y no sabia a donde escapar.. Fue entonces que empecé a leer, y con el tiempo se convirtió en una adicción es como mi soma*

Pero ¿Por que?- vuelve a cuestionar sin entender del todo.

Porque en los libros todo es claro.- contesta después de pensar un rato.- No es como en la vida. Cuando lees una historia lo sabes. Sabes que el por mas que este con otra la ama a ella, y que ella por mas que lo niegue también lo ama a el. Por más que sufras durante toda la historia, al final todos los secretos, todos los enredos se revelan, el que tiene hablar, el que se tiene que enterar se entera y los que se aman terminan juntos. En los libros estas seguro del final feliz que nunca es algo seguro para nosotros..

¿Y escribir?.- pregunta en un susurro, es extraño escuchar a Sirius hablar tan bajo pero en la habitación reina un ambiente de confidencia tan fuerte que siente que puede quebrarlo con cualquier ruido, con cualquier movimiento.

Eso también empezó de chico, un poco después que lo de leer. Empecé a escribir cuando me di cuenta que a veces por mucho que desapareciera cuando volvía todo seguía igual, cuando quise cambiar las cosas.- le cuenta recostándose contra la pared de modo que puede seguir mirando al ojigris a los ojos mientras habla.- Escribir es como.. Soñar.. Si, eso escribir te da la posibilidad de soñar nuevos mundos, otras realidades. De crear escenas, personas, reacciones. Cuando escribís podes armar un mundo nuevo, podes cambiar las cosas darle la forma que te gustaría que tuvieran. Ahí esta el secreto.. Es agarrar lo que nos paso y hacer algo nuevo con eso, agarrar el mundo que nos toco en suerte y crear a partir de eso, un nuevo mundo para nosotros..

El silencio reina por varios minutos en la habitación luego de la apasionada explicación de Remus, Sirius jamás lo hubiera pensado así, y no sabe si es porque Remus tiene razón, aunque el siempre tiene razón, si es por la intensidad de sus palabras, o que pero se siente atrapado de repente por ese mágico mundo que su amigo le abrió, se siente fascinado por las posibilidades que le presenta, y sobre todo se siente parte, se siente parte de ese mundo que Remus crea para el, y se siente bien ahí.

¿Remus?- susurra de nuevo para no romper la tranquilidad del ambiente.

¿Si?- le pregunta.

¿Me lo lees?..- dice señalando el pergamino en el que su amigo escribía cuando el llego, después de dudarlo unos instantes el ojidorado le sonríe y se acomoda de nuevo sobre la cama quedando hombro con el, y así en susurros también comienza a contarle una historia que tal como había prometido transporta a Sirius a otro sitio muy lejano a la habitación de Gryffindor, un sitio en el que siente seguro, y un sitio en el que Remus lo acompaña.

Desde ese día a Sirius dejo de fastidiarle que Remus se pasara horas leyendo o escribiendo, siempre y cuando lo compartiera con el.


End file.
